


Your king commands

by Illumini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumini/pseuds/Illumini
Summary: Tooru catches Tobio who sneaked into the locker room late at night. Realizing that Tobio has a crush on him, Tooru gets an idea how he could tease the other a little more and he starts to play an amusing game with his little kouhai.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Your king commands

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago, but somehow never published it.  
> They have sex...the end. There is nothing more happening in here, so if you don’t like these kind of stories, please leave now. Also this completely ignores what is actually happening at the end of the manga, so please excuse the setting of both of them being at the same university just for the “plot” to work out.  
> Anyways please enjoy reading!

It was already late at night when Tooru opened the door to the locker room of his volleyball team. He had just finished some additional training all by himself and now he could hardly believe his eyes.

Tobio Kageyama was standing next to Tooru’s locker and if Tooru was not mistaken, he was holding his tracksuit top.

“What are you still doing here?” Tooru asked with mild annoyance. Ever since they had enrolled at the same sports university and were playing for the same team, the atmosphere had become even more frosty than usual between them.

“I...I forgot something,” Tobio replied, looking at the ground with slight embarrassment.

Tooru made a few steps forward and put his hands on his hips.

“Then why are you searching for it in my locker?”

The blush on Tobio’s face spread further up his cheeks and his hands clawed into the fabric he was still holding up to his chest.

“Sorry, I must have mistaken it.”

Only then it seemed as if some realization dawned on Tooru and he approached the other.

“Mistaken? Tobio-chan, you have never been a good liar.”

This made Tobio look up to the older man and it was only then that he realized how close they were actually already standing.

Tooru forcefully yanked the jacket out of Tobio’s hands and threw it back into the locker, which made the other one flinch in panic.

“My sweet little kouhai, do you really think I haven’t noticed all the glances coming my way? Even a blind man could see the longing in your eyes.”

“No way! What the hell are you talking about?!” Tobio made a step backwards and tried to hide his emotions behind his usual wall of anger.

“Pfft,” Tooru laughed happily, “then let me show you.”

With one swift motion Tooru had pulled his sweaty shirt over his body and was now standing topless in front of the younger man, who politely stared at everything inside the room except for his senpai.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Tooru purred and grabbed Tobio’s hand only to place it right at his naked chest.

The expression on Tobio’s face quickly went from angry to horrified and immediately he tried to pull away, however much to Tobio’s chagrin the older man was still stronger than him.

“There is no use in fighting, you should enjoy the touch. You might not get a second chance.”

“Let go, Oikawa!” Tobio pushed out through clenched teeth, while he had to watch his own hand stroke over one of Tooru’s nipples.

Obviously Tooru enjoyed his little torture and suddenly his grin widened, when he got struck by another brilliant idea.

With one move he had twisted Tobio’s arm to his back and was pushing him against the lockers until he collided with the metal head first, not able to move anywhere else.

The next thing Tobio felt was the other’s hot breath ghosting over his right ear, when Tooru leaned in to him.

“Toobio-chaaan,” he chanted with a low voice, “don’t lie to your senpai.”

Slowly he licked along Tobio’s earlobe, which send several shivers down the black haired man’s spine and instead of a reply there was only a sound between a grunt and a moan.

“We both now what you want. Wouldn’t you like it to have me fuck you all night long, crawling on all fours?” Tooru whispered into Tobio’s ear and while one hand still held the other’s arm pinned to his back, the free hand was now travelling down Tobio’s front, until it grabbed on to his crotch, effectively making Tobio gasp for air.

“Hard already?” Tooru mocked and shoved his hand under the fabric of Tobio’s boxers, until he triumphantly held on to burning hot flesh.

Tobio clenched his teeth and tried his best not to make any more traitorous sounds. Slowly Tooru stroked up and down the other’s length, ignoring the fact that Tobio’s body had started to shake uncontrollably.

“You like that, don’t you?” Tooru purred and leaned in on Tobio’s back, pressing his own erection against the other’s butt.

The younger man couldn’t hold back any longer and a moan escaped his lips.

“See? I like it too. We can continue this, if you agree to play a little game with me.”

Still grinding against Tobio’s back and with his finger’s softly squeezing the tip of Tobio’s cock, he didn’t wait for any coherent reply before he continued.

“Since I am the Grand King, you should listen to my orders. So, you do as I command and if you behave, I will reward you kingly.”

Tobio, who had difficulties following Tooru’s words, would have agreed to almost anything right now, if only Tooru would not stop touching him.

“O...ok, I agree,” Tobio panted and afterwards Tooru let go of him. For a moment Tobio had to lean on to the locker and catch his breath before he could face his senpai again.

At the same time Tooru grinned from ear to ear and looked extremely pleased with himself. He made a few steps backwards and crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for the other to turn around. He wanted to see Tobio’s face when he gave his first command. Tooru felt giddy like a little child, hardly able to hold back his own burning desire.

Eventually Tobio turned around and a little shyly he dared to meet Tooru’s eyes.

“Good, your king commands you to take of your clothes!” Tooru happily announced and the emotions that played out on his kouhai’s face were a feast for him.

A few seconds nothing happened, until Tobio sighed and lifted up his shirt, to pull it over his shoulders.

Tooru very much enjoyed the view that was now presented to him. Saying that Tooru wasn’t an attractive man would have been a lie. Before Tobio however also pulled down his pants he hesitated and glanced back at Tooru.

“Go on,” Tooru grinned and waved a hand.

Sucking in some air Tobio steeled his mind and removed his pants and boxers in one go, until he stood completely naked in front of his senpai.

“Good boy,” Tooru praised and clapped his hands playfully.

“Now you get your first reward!” Tooru announced and he himself removed the rest of his clothes, until both men stood naked in front of each other.

Before he gave his next command Tooru studied the other man’s body with overt lust and he couldn’t help it, when his own hand was stroking up and down his own cock, while his eyes were locked on Tobio’s erection.

“My next command, I want you to kiss me.”

It was easy to see that Tobio had expected something far worse, therefore he made a step forward and was about to lean into the other, when Tooru suddenly held up a hand to stop him.

“Ah, but not my mouth. You can kiss anything else.”

This made Tobio frown, but he hid it well, when instead he tilted his head and gave a short kiss on Tooru’s collarbone.

“Go on,” Tooru urged him and leaned his head to the side, so that Tobio had a better access to the soft skin on his neck.

Encouraged by the gesture, Tobio placed a trail of kisses down the other’s neck. Obviously happy about the fact that he was allowed to be near the object of his desire. Tobio’s kisses soon turned into licks, that were placed all over Tooru’s chest.

The older man indulged in the attention until he felt that he should bring his game to the next level.

“Very good, Tobio-chan,” he cooed and cupped the other’s chin to give him a short kiss.

“Your king now commands you to suck.” Tooru made an unmistakable gesture with his head that indicated down between his legs.

The effect on Tobio was like he had predicted. The young man’s mouth opened and closed in silent protest and his eyes had become large as saucers.

Tooru started to pout playfully.

“Won’t you do this fore your king?” His hand went up and down Tobio’s chest, who seemed to be torn. Finally he went down on his knees, but for some time he didn’t look at Tooru and his inner battle was openly playing out in his eyes.

However before Tooru would start teasing him again, he looked up with his stormy blue eyes full of determination and lust.

This send shivers even down Tooru’s spine and he sighed the moment Tobio’s warm mouth surrounded his erection.

But since Tobio had zero experience he had pushed too far and only a second later he pulled back gagging.

“Slow down Tobio-chan,” Tooru advised and patted his head.

After Tobio had caught his breath, he leaned back forwards and this time he made sure not to take the other in too deep.

At the beginning he solely focused on the tip, licking it like he would do with a lollipop. Tooru’s head fell backwards and he buried one of his hands deep into the other’s hair, while at the same time setting the rhythm.

It seemed that Tobio enjoyed the fact that he was able to make Tooru sigh with delight, therefore he tried a few techniques and made a mental note, each time Tooru’s breathing became more unstable.

Soon he knew where to lick or how much pressure he needed to apply with his tongue in order to make his senpai twitch with pleasure.

However just when Tobio thought he knew what he was doing, Tooru’s hand suddenly held his head tightly and shoved him down, making him gag once more, but this time he concentrated on breathing through his nose.

“Ah yes,” Tooru gasped with his eyes closed and repeated the motion that forced Tobio to take him deep into his throat.

Tobio could feel that the older man was about to come, since his breathing became more and more erratic and soon the hot liquid filled his mouth. Only then Tooru let go of Tobio’s head and with a plop he pulled out of Tobio’s mouth, resulting in cum running down Tobio’s chin.

“Swallow!” Tooru suddenly commanded with his eyes hungrily looking down on Tobio.

Helplessly Tobio did as he was told and wiped the rest from his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You are too precious! Your king is very content and will give you your final reward!”

Tooru announced and leaned down only to cup both of Tobio’s cheeks and he kissed him passionately, even though he was probably just tasting some of his own cum. More likely this made Tooru feel even more aroused and when he pulled back, he was already once again rock hard.

“Well then, get on all fours please.” Tooru smiled charmingly. However Tobio himself couldn’t wait any longer, he needed Tooru to finally give him some penetration. Tobio didn’t even care anymore if he looked ridiculous and he also didn’t mind when Tooru pushed some finger’s into his mouth and commanded him to lick them, he just went along.

Only when Tooru’s fingers were coated in enough saliva, did he pull them out and spread the liquid over Tobio’s entrance. Carefully he then pushed one finger inside, which made Tobio gasp out and claw at the ground.

Although Tooru wasn’t a very patient type, for once he took his time and carefully prepared his kouhai for the next step. He stretched the tight muscle as best as he could with his limited options and the lack of lube. Soon he added a second digit, which made Tobio once more gasp. It was obvious that both men were getting to their limit, especially Tobio clenched his teeth and tried to relax as best as he could. There was nothing more he wished for, than the release from the heat trapped inside his body.

Tooru at the same time couldn’t wait diving into his sweet kouhai and marking him as his. He hated this man so much and the fact that right now he had complete control over the other was nearly enough to make him come right then and there.

“Oikawa-san,” Tobio groaned, “I can’t wait any longer.”

This worked like a charm on the older man and he instantly removed his fingers and positioned himself behind Tobio.

“Relax,” he whispered hoarsely and then he pushed a little more forward until the tight muscle gave way and let him enter.

Tobio panted heavily, but he wanted this so much. He had wanted this for a very long time. All these years he had been allowed to be close to Oikawa, but never close enough, had been torture. This man was everything for him and even if he would be his downfall, he couldn’t care less. The feeling of Tooru inside him was all he ever needed.

Tooru, who couldn’t believe how lucky he was, having his all time rival moan for him, had meant to take it slow, but now that his length was surrounded by Tobio’s burning hot flesh, there was no way in hell he would be able to hold himself back.

His first thrust was deeper than he had planned and Tobio cried out either in pain or pleasure, Tooru couldn’t tell.

“Nee Tobio-chan, if you continue to scream like this, everyone is going to hear us,” Tooru chided and slammed himself right back in. Tobio bit on the back of his hand in order to muffle his voice, while Tooru picked up the speed.

Each time Tooru dove back in it became harder and harder for Tobio to hold back and he had already several markings of his own teeth on his hand.

Tooru on the other hand seemed to greatly enjoy the things unfolding in front of him and he adjusted the angle a little when he slammed in once more.

This time he hit home and Tobio moaned out loudly. The spot Tooru was penetrating was making him see starts and he felt how painfully hard it made him. His pre-cum was freely dropping onto the floor and he was sure that he was only seconds away from coming.

However this was exactly the moment that Tooru decided to stop all of his movement. Tobio looked over his shoulder with an expression of confusion and helplessness.

“If you want to come say ‘Fuck me my king’,” Tooru stated with such a solemn expression on his face, that even Tobio couldn’t tell if he was bluffing or not.

The seconds ticked away and Tobio bit down on his lips until he tasted blood.

“Tobio-chan, won’t you say it?”

Once again Tooru started pouting as if Tobio had deeply hurt his feelings. Angrily Tobio averted his gaze.

“Fuck me….my king,” he whispered through clenched teeth.

“Oh I didn’t catch that?” Tooru playfully thrust himself in, which made Tobio nearly collapse. However he stopped his motion once more and Tobio had a mind to turn around and strangle the other.

“Fuck me!!! Damn it Oikawa! My king, fuck me!”

He nearly screamed.

“Good boy,” Tooru applauded and his hands grabbed the other’s hips and held him into position, when he began banging into him with an unrelenting pace.

Soon the only sound that filled the room were Tobio’s moans and he writhed under Tooru’s athletic rhythm.

“Yes, yes, please, don’t stop!” Tobio begged and even if he wanted to Tooru was way beyond the point of no return.

He leaned a little more forward and held Tobio’s head down to the ground, which gave him an even better angle while at the same time he kissed and licked down his back and one hand reached out and started to stroke up and down on Tobio’s erection.

This finally send Tobio over the edge and with a last cry hot liquid started to shoot onto the ground. Tobio wanted nothing more then to collapse onto the floor but Tooru still held him up and continued pumping inside him. Eventually he came as well and Tobio could feel how the other was twitching inside him.

When Tooru pulled himself out, cum was running down Tobio’s tights and he finally allowed himself to completely drop sideways on the ground.

Tooru followed suit and fell on his butt, too overwhelmed to speak. For a long time both men were catching their breath, when Tooru moved over and grabbed a towel from his sports bag and handed it over to Tobio.

“Here,” he offered and Tobio gladly took it and tried to clean the mess as best as he could. No one spoke while they were picking up their clothes that were scattered all over the floor and got dressed again.

The silence intensified when both men stood facing each other and their eyes met. Tooru’s expression was unreadable as usual, while there was hope in Tobio’s eyes.

“Don’t get any crazy ideas kid. Actually this never happened!”

Tooru placed a finger on his lips, like a little child would do, if it wanted something to remain a secret. Tobio nodded helplessly and his eyes went back to the floor in order to hide his disappointment.

However the next thing he felt were Tooru’s hands, that cupped his cheeks and made him look up again.

“Tobio-chan, don’t look like that. If you ask nicely, your king might be swayed for another round.”

Immediately a smile spread over the other man’s face and this time he nodded with a lot more enthusiasm. This made Tooru roll his eyes and he grabbed his bag and turned to go.

“Bye,bye, my sweet little kouhai.”


End file.
